fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors Fandom
Basic Information The Warriors Fandom is based off of the book series "Warriors" by Erin Hunter. The series follows the adventures of feral cats who belong to a highly structured society that is divided into five self-supporting groups called Clans. Appearance Warriors has long orange hair and wears a black headband with cat ears with a holly leaf and a jay feather attached on top. She is very flexible, with a backbone much like a cat and no collarbone; it freaks a lot of the other fandoms out. She wears a tattered forest-green trench coat over a dark gray shirt with a golden ThunderClan symbol imprinted on it. Her tattered black jeans show that she doesn't really take care of herself, as if she was an undomesticated outdoor cat. She wears gray sneakers which are good for hunting and running. Personality Warriors is more of a serious fandom, taking on the role as a leader around her friends. She isn't very ecstatic due to many deaths and a glimpse of what the real world looks like: destruction caused by humans, who she deems "twolegs." Of course, she is a twoleg, but she has a strong dislike towards the selfish greedy ones who take things away before considering how it affects others. However, Warriors is not serious all the time. She tends to purr when cuddled, and has a tendency to climb up trees and wail for others to help her down. Having leisure time is not always a common luxury for her, but she is capable of enjoying herself now and again. Abilities Animal Abilities: Has the speed of a cat and the Claws of one. Home Description Warriors' home is in what looks like a cave, or what she calls a den. To the right, there is a large bookshelf filled with every one of her books, which takes up about 2 shelves. Below those shelves, you find a desk with a laptop neatly set on it, and a pillow resting beneath the stone desk. By the bookshelf lies a pile of stuffed animals, that appear to have been clawed to death which she labels as the "Fresh Kill Pile." Alongside the pile is a small hole in the wall hidden by vines where there lies a large warm beanbag, where Warriors usually takes her catnaps. The six clan symbols are painted onto her wall in gold; the sixth symbol being hidden behind the vines. There are also many multicolored pillows scattered around on the floor. Relationships Warriors tends to get along well with the other fandoms overall but can't get over the fact they are all 'filthy fox-hearted twolegs' at first glance. Family Warriors is one of three series by Erin Hunter, the others being Survivors and Seekers. Survivors Fandom - Younger Brother They have a distant relationship and almost never talk, especially since Survivors is not as popular as Warriors, resulting in jealousy that Warriors is oblivious to. Seekers Fandom - Twin Brother They have a healthy sibling relationship and stop to chat once in a while. The Wings of Fire Fandom - Sister Aside from sharing the same author, Tui T. Sutherland, they have a few common themes in their stories. Friends Percy Jackson Fandom Warriors and Percy Jackson fandom seem to have a mutual friendship and are often there for each other when their ships sink and/or waiting for their next book to come out. There's a possible chance of moirallegiance between the two book fandoms. Attack on Titan Fandom Yes this is quite random but at one point in time they did hang out and especially got excited at the fact Warriors' mom (Erin Hunter) has the same first name as Attack on Titans' main character, despite Erin and Eren being spelled two different ways. Sure, it's a stretch, but why not? Other Toontown Fandom - Ex Matesprit (?) These two may or may have not been in a relationship with each other before, right now they're frenemies Gallery Warriors.jpg WAAAAA.jpg Pjwc.jpg Warrior cat.png Me.PNG 339516f2ba873bc1c4632f13ef398106.jpg|art by Kokomimi on tumblr Category:Fandoms Category:Book Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck